The present invention relates to a cleaning device for a clean room having filter-fan units supported by a supporting device.
Clean rooms are equipped with filter-fan units that are, for example, connected to the ceiling. The filter-fan units are supported on a support device or they are screwed to the ceiling. Furthermore, filter-fan units are known which are individually suspended from the clean room ceiling. For arranging the filter-fan units in a certain configuration careful planning is required. Also, the supporting device is of a complicated design, is expensive and difficult to mount. It cannot be installed by the customer, but requires installation by technically trained personnel of the manufacturer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned kind of cleaning devices such that they are simple in their construction and can be mounted by the customer himself.